


The Phoenix and the Flame

by RowenaHermioneRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Hermione Black, Hermione Granger is a Member of the House of Black, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Being an Idiot, Protective Slytherins, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sirius and Hermione are twins, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, honor duel, ruthless Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw/pseuds/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw
Summary: It's the final battle, and Hermione wonders if it will ever end. Just when she's given up hope, she is given a chance to be reborn, to change everything, and she grasps it with both hands and pulls.Then she is Lyra Black, twin of Sirius Black. Her plan was to kill Voldemort and nothing else, but suddenly, James Potter is factored into the equation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lyra Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 66
Kudos: 287





	1. Prologue

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Britain  
The Grounds  
2th May, 1998

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted. The Death Eater didn't have time to throw up a shield, and the red spell hit him. Hermione sighed in relief as he toppled over, unconscious.

She narrowly dodged a spell shot by Rodolphus Lestrange, and shot a few stunners in his direction. They, surprisingly, missed, and Hermione scowled. She dodged a Killing Curse shot by Lestrange and sent off the Dueller's Hello - a collection of curses and hexes thrown in quick succession which were commonly used in formal duels. Her Binding Curse caught him, and Hermione darted away.

In the distance, she saw Bellatrix Lestrange torturing Kingsley; she rushed forwards, and Ginny and Luna did too. Luna levitated Kingsley's body out of the way, and the trio began to fight Bellatrix.

At first, it was a flurry of spells, everyone simply trying to dodge while sending more spells into the mix. Then a green jet shot out of Bellatrix's wand, heading towards Ginny...the redhead was warding off other spells...

Hermione threw herself in front of the Killing Curse, and she knew no more.

* * *

Death, Limbo  
2th May, 1998

When Hermione woke, she could see nothing but darkness.

She reached for her wand - and found that it wasn't there. Panicked, she scrabbled around, trying to find it. The darkness wasn't doing her any favors.

"Hello, Hermione Granger."

Hermione spun around immidiately, a curse on her lips. A cloaked person was standing there, a little light emitting from his silhouette. "Who are you?" she panted.

The person chuckled. "I am Death."

Hermione's eyes widened, and everything came rushing back to her. The final battle, Lestrange, the Killing Curse headed towards Ginny...but she was supposed to be dead, wasn't she?

She voiced these thoughts out loud. "I'm supposed to be dead."

Death chuckled again. "You are in Limbo." he said. "In between the Living and the Afterlife."

"Does everyone go through this?" Hermione asked. 

Death shook his head. "No."

"Then...why am I here."

"I wish to offer you a chance."

That made Hermione stop in her tracks, she stared back at Death, wide-eyed. "A chance? Of what?"

"Of rebirth." Death's voice was like silk, washing over her. "It was not their time for many who came to me. Tom Riddle thwarted me, escaped me. But there is only one person who has seen enough suffering, pain and death to change anything.

"You."

"Me?" Hermione asked, her voice coming out in a stutter.

Death nodded. "You."

"What do I have to do?" Hermione asked quickly.

Death chuckled. "Embrace me, Hermione Granger."

Slowly, hesitantly, Hermione Granger walked into Death's embrace. He folded her arms over her, and chuckled.

* * *

On that day, in the early hours of 2 May, 1998, Hermione Jean Granger ceased to exist, and Fate ripped itself out and started over again.


	2. Chapter 1: Lyra Cassiopeia Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione becomes Lyra Black, she experiences a breakfast with her new family, and Sirius makes a confession.

12 Grimmauld Place  
Britain  
Lyra's Bedroom  
3rd August, 1971

"...LYRA! LITTLE MISTRESS LYRA!"

Hermione rolled over, unwilling to leave the soft bed that she had found herself in. Then her brain began to kick in.

She remembered the Final Battle, Death giving her a chance of rebirth. She jolted upright, and looked around quickly.

The room she was in was decorated in dark green and silver; there was a desk, a chair, some bookshelves, a carpet, but not much else. She turned around. On the bed's headboard were the words _Toujours Pur_.

Always Pure.

The Black family motto.

Memories began to fly into her head, overlapping the others. She was Lyra Cassiopeia Black, twin sister of Sirius Black, heiress of House Black, daughter of Orion and Walburga Black. She was going to go to Diagon Alley with her family today, to buy her things for her first year in Hogwarts.

"I'm up, Kreacher." she said, Lyra taking over. 

Kreacher looked definitely less old, and happier. His large, bulb-like eyes had more life in them, and his skin barely had any wrinkles.

Lyra hopped down onto the carpet, and slipped her feet into her slippers, before padding outside. 

They were definitely in 12 Grimmauld Place; it was the same decoration, same style, but there was less dust, and everything looked newer, cleaner. It was clear that the house had done nothing but collect dust and dirt between Walburga Black's death and Sirius coming to live here.

Lyra headed towards the dining room, but stopped in front of the large oak doors (honestly, were all pureblood family homes so...elegant?). She took a deep breath, and grasped the doorknob, pulling the door open.

She strode in with a grace that Hermione could not hope to duplicate, and bowed her head. 

"I apologize for my lateness, Mother, Father, but I was...sleeping in."

"That is perfectly fine," a deep voice said. "We all have those days."

Lyra looked up and scanned the table briefly. Her father, Orion Black, a tall and broad shouldered man with the traditional Black eyes and hair, was sitting at the head of the table, radiating confidence and authority. Next to him was her mother, Walburga Black, who looked very similar to her husband, but her cheekbones were higher. She was smirking slightly, though not in the fashion that the woman's portrait had done, but instead in a teasing way. 

On Orion's other side was her twin, Sirius, who was bouncing impatiently in his seat. His grey eyes were piercing, yet playful and welcoming, and Lyra was sure that he had messed it up on purpose. Next to him was an empty seat, and on the other side of the seat, her baby brother Regulus sat. He was an exact replica of his father, though he had inherited Walburga's high cheekbones.

Lyra strode over to her seat and sat down in the most ladylike way she could manage. Kreacher snapped his fingers, and food appeared on their plates.

"I was beginning to think that the Queen of Fairies snatched you away in your sleep!" Sirius told her, eating his bacon messily.

Lyra flinched back. "Sirius, don't talk when you're chewing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sirius waved a hand dismissively.

She glanced at Regulus. "Help?" she asked hopelessly.

Regulus snorted. "You know that nothing I say will be taken seriously by Sirius."

"That's a terrible pun," muttered Lyra under her breath. She waved her hand at Sirius, and the food on his clothes disappeared, leaving no marks behind.

"Wow," said Sirius, looking impressed. "Where d'ya learn that?"

"Proper language, Sirius. We have raised you better." Walburga said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yes, Mother," said Sirius, looking bored.

Walburga looked satisfied and returned to her food.

"I read books and experimented," sniffed Lyra.

"I did too, but I didn't manage wandless and silent spellwork before I got to Hogwarts!" 

Regulus threw his brother a look. "Unless I was hallucinating for the better part of my life, I have never seen you in the Black Library once, and every time during the day that I did see you, you were planning a prank."

Sirius went very red.

"Is this true, Sirius? Have you not been practicing your spellwork, but instead planning childish pranks?" Orion Black spoke.

"Um..."

"I expect you to spend every free moment practicing your spellwork, and if we catch so much as a whiff of a prank...do you understand me?"

Sirius nodded, his head down.

Lyra picked a piece of egg off her plate and chewed it, before swallowing. "Can't say you didn't deserve that." she mumbled. Luckily, neither Orion nor Walburga heard her.

Sirius seemed down for the rest of breakfast, and it was only when Kreacher had snapped his fingers and cleaned their plates, and Orion and Walburga had left, that he spoke again. "I wanted to talk to you," he said, looking each of his siblings in the eye.

Lyra nodded, knowing that, if things went like they did before, this would probably one of the last times that Regulus and Sirius acted like brothers.

He led them to his bedroom, which bore signs of Sirius unsuccessfully trying to change the color theme. They plopped on the bed, and Lyra flicked her hand to close the door and ward the room.

Sirius swallowed. "I'm going to Hogwarts soon."

"You are," Lyra agreed.

Sirius looked at his knees. "Blacks go to Slytherin." 

"So they do," Regulus agreed. 

"I don't think I'm going there."

There was a short silence, before Lyra burst out laughing, realizing what Sirius had been so afraid of. He looked confused and a little scared.

Lyra hugged him tightly, and Regulus did too. "We're always going to be siblings, even if you get into Gryffindor."

And she intended to make good on that promise, or her name wasn't Hermione Granger...er, Lyra Black.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
Britain  
Sirius's Bedroom  
3rd August, 1971

It was weird, Hermione thought, that she was sitting here as Lyra Black, Sirius's twin. It felt surreal, but at the same time it felt...normal.

Then she remembered what she was here for. Oh yes. Killing Voldemort.

Her main task in this timeline, as Lyra, would be to kill the snakefaced idiot. Saving people would come second; after the war, she hadn't been that sentimental Gryffindor who tried to save everyone first. That had nearly cost her her life, Harry's life, Ron's life, everyone's lives. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Getting the chance to kill him would be the hardest, though. She needed to weave her influence into his followers's ranks, which should be easy, considering the power her family name held. But for that, she needed to be a Slytherin, a snake, a witch Voldemort would attempt to recruit.

After all, she was Hermione Granger. She could do anything if she had her wand, her skills, and of course, an organized stack of notes.

And she was Lyra Black too, that quick-thinking witch with intelligence and cunning and ambitiousness. She could do anything, if she had her wand, her skills, and her mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra and her family take a trip to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies for Hogwarts.

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Lyra's Bedroom  
5th August, 1971

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lyra scowled, and waved her hand. The annoying ringing immediately stopped. 

"Alarm charm," she told her brothers, getting up from Sirius's bed. "Get prepared."

"For what?" Sirius asked, looking genuinely confused.

Lyra whacked him on the head. "Diagon Alley, you idiot! See, this is why there is absolutely no chance of you getting into Ravenclaw."

Regulus sniggered behind his hand and coughed delicately. "Yeah. Bye, Siri."

"Go change!" the Black daughter added, with a threatening look towards her twin. "I'm coming to check on you when I'm done!"

Lyra and Regulus left Sirius's room and closed the door behind them. "Meet up here when you're done?" suggested Regulus.

Lyra nodded. "Sure."

They headed their separate ways, Lyra to the left and Regulus to the right. With a flick of her hand, she opened the door and locked it behind her.

"Kreacher!" she called.

With a loud pop, the house elf appeared. Inside Lyra, Hermione raged against her for calling a house-elf, but Lyra promptly ignored her.

"I need help figuring out which clothes I should wear." she said to him. She held up three sets of robes. "Green and silver for Slytherin, deep purple for power, or mint and gold for me?"

Kreacher tutted, and stared at the dresses. "Young Mistress Lyra should wear the mint and gold dress," he decided. "Mistress Lyra will look beautiful in mint and gold, like my mistress should be."

"Alright." Lyra plucked the mint and gold dress robes off the bed and stood in front of the mirror. Her black hair was curly, but elegantly so, and her silver eyes, the Black eyes, were piercing and assessing. She had inherited her mother's cheekbones and her nose, and with her hair and her eyes and cheekbones and her nose, she looked like the perfect Black heiress.

She changed into the dress robes, slipped on heels, smiled, and turned to Kreacher. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful, Young Mistress Lyra looks beautiful," Kreacher squeaked. "Mistress will surely turn many heads."

Lyra smiled, and combed her hair one more time, before setting the comb on her bed again. "I'm going to check on Sirius," she muttered.

Kreacher nodded, and scowled. "Young Master Sirius has surely not changed yet, not like Young Master Regulus and Young Mistress Lyra..."

Lyra stifled a giggle. It seemed that Kreacher had always hated Sirius. She left the room, closing the door behind her, before heading to Sirius's room. A few meters before the entrance, she stopped and smiled. "Hello, Reg. Sirius ready yet?"

"Haven't checked," grumbled Regulus. He was dressed in green robes with silver trimming that screamed wealth, and black boots. "But I bet he hasn't."

Suddenly, a banging echoed around the hallway. The two Black siblings stared at each other, then together, they wrenched Sirius's door open. "Siri!" yelled Regulus. "What -"

But then he stopped short. Around the room, books and clothes spun around in a whirlwind. The carpet was fluttering, and it nearly tipped over Sirius's desk. In the middle of it all, was Sirius, who wasn't wearing his shirt, looking completely confused.

"Uh..." stuttered Regulus. He blinked, and turned to Lyra. "What is happening?"

Lyra waved her hand in complicated pattern, and the whirlwind stopped. Another wave her hand sent everything to their proper place, and it was then Sirius realized that his two siblings were standing in the doorway, staring at his shirtless body. He flushed very red, and Regulus and Lyra had enough sympathy to turn around.

Lyra knelt down, and touched the nearly invisible tracks that Sirius's whirlwind had made. "Magical energy outlet," she determined. "He had too much energy and nothing to use it on."

"How is that different to accidental magic?" asked Sirius, who had by now put on his shirt.

"Accidental magic is purely...well, accidental. It doesn't matter how much energy stores you have. When you have a magical energy outlet, you have too much energy." explained Lyra, looked rather impatient.

Sirius blinked. "Err...okay, I guess."

"You guess?" snapped Lyra. "You should know all of this! Have you not read a single book in the Magical Energy section on the library?"

"He hasn't read a single book in the library," muttered Regulus.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Living Room  
5th August, 1971

"Ready?" asked Orion Black cheerfully, as the three Black siblings emerged from Sirius's room, now completely prepared.

"Ready," Sirius answered quickly.

"Alright," Walburga Black emerged from the doorway. "Lyra, Regulus, come with me. Sirius, you're with your father."

Lyra and Regulus slipped over to Walburga and held each of her hands lightly. Sirius darted over to Orion, who chuckled, and clutched his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

"Alright...on the count of three...three, two, one!" counted Orion, and when he said 'one' the entire family disappeared with a soft pop.

They landed in a brightly colored street which was glittering with lights, filled with shops of all kind. Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary...

Lyra consulted her booklist, while Regulus peered over her shoulder.

"Flourish and Blotts first," she said cheerfully. Then, to her parents, "We'll meet you at..."

"Twilfitt and Tattings," the Black matriach supplied. "One hour only, Lyra!" she added.

Lyra visibly slumped at that. "But Mother..." she whined.

"Pureblood ladies do not complain, they do not whine," Walburga reminded her forcefully.

"Yes, Mother," she said, and without waiting for an answer, she grasped her siblings's hands and skipped of to Flourish and Blotts.

She, in both lives, had always loved the scent of bookstores or library - the scent of new books, the scent of so much knowledge contained in a single place. Both Lyra and Hermione loved the quiet and silence of the library, where you could just sit down on a cushion and read anything you wanted (except for the Restricted Section in Hogwarts, but when did Hermione Granger follow the rules?). The books's magic was intoxicating, drawing you closer.

Today, Flourish and Blotts was busy because of the flow of families getting the books on the Hogwarts supplies list. Lyra pulled her siblings to the back, the quietest section of the bookstore. As they passed the History of Magic section, a voice said, "Now, James, you must -"

"Mum! It's boring!"

All the blood drained from Lyra's face, and she turned around, to be faced with a black-haired, hazel-eyed boy: the last person she wanted to see.

_James Potter._


	4. Chapter 3: Of Potters and Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra meets James Potter, and they get off to a rocky start.

Diagon Alley  
Britain  
Flourish and Blott's  
5th August, 1971

All the blood drained from her face in a second. Her insides shriveled and curled up. Lyra couldn't move from her spot, even if she wanted to, her feet keeping her firmly rooted into place.

Her quick mind came up with two options. First option, speak to him, and potentially change the timeline. She could make it so that Voldemort's reign lasted longer, or that James died sooner, or that Harry wouldn't be born. She swallowed. That wasn't an option. The second option was to dart away while he couldn't see her -

When James Potter turned around, Lyra half expected him to have Harry's beautiful green eyes. Instead, she was met with hazel-green eyes. If she could ignore the eyes, and look at the hair, the glasses, the mouth, anything except the eyes, she could almost pretend that this was Harry, and she was once again Hermione, and they were meeting up in the bookshop for a simple before-school get-together.

She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, and forced herself to say, "Hello, I'm H-Lyra Black. You are?"

Lyra hoped that he hadn't noticed her slip-up.

Harry's father grinned. "Nice to meet you! I'm James Potter." He sent her a flirty wink.

Lyra made sure to keep her face firmly impassive. She should have been given a medal for being able to resist the urge to scowl and punch Potter. She raised an elegant eyebrow, and said, "I apologize for the inconvenience I may have caused you. Goodbye."

She intended to slip away into the Healing section at that moment to pick up a few books for light reading, but then a woman with dark hair and silver eyes - the Black features - came up behind Potter. "James, stop badgering this young lady," she lectured, and turned to Lyra. "I apologize for any inconvenience my soon has caused you. Really, he's a good boy, but he goes off the track sometimes. I am Dorea Potter."

Lyra frowned. "Dorea Potter as in Dorea Black Potter?" she questioned. "Daughter of Cygnus Black the Second and Violetta Bulstrode Black, sister of Pollux and Cassiopeia Black, wife of Charlus Potter?"

Dorea laughed. "Yes. And you are?"

"Lyra Black." she performed a perfect little curtsy. "Did you know that you're actually my great-aunt? My mother is Walburga Black, and her father, my grandfather, is Pollux Black, your brother."

Dorea nodded and smiled. "Yes. I was aware. Unfortunately, due to my marriage to Charlus, I am estranged from my family."

Lyra nodded, then frowned again. "But you weren't disowned," she noted. "I saw the family tapestry."

"I wasn't," Dorea shook her head. "My father loved me too much, and he refused to allow it to happen."

Lyra nodded. "Thank you, Lady Potter. Now, I must go to -"

"Hey, who's this?" asked Sirius, who had apparently stuck to her side like glue. Regulus had went off to find some reading material.

Lyra closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Sirius," she said, in a resigned tone, "this is the Lady Dorea Potter, and you will treat her with the respect that she is due."

Dorea laughed. "No, it's all right. As your sister said, I am your great-aunt after all."

Lyra groaned. "Not helping," she whined pitifully.

Sirius ignored her.

* * *

Diagon Alley  
Britain  
Slug and Jigger's Apothecary  
5th August, 1971

"And some extra belladonna," instructed Lyra. 

The shopkeeper of Slug and Jigger's Apothecary put more essence of belladonna into Lyra's new potion's kit. "Is that satisfactory, Miss?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes. How much?"

"Four galleons and nine knuts."

Lyra dug the coins out of her money bag and handed it to the shopkeeper. He nodded, and pushed the money into a little drawer that opened immediately.

The doorbell rung, and the door opened. Dorea and James Potter strode in, and Lyra resisted the urge to go over and knock Harry's father's head in. How many times did she have to encounter James Potter on this trip? One time was already enough, two times was too much!

Dorea spotted her. "Ah, Miss Black! Fancy seeing you here!"

Lyra discreetly squeezed her eyes shut, and then opened them again. "Lady Potter, Mr Potter," she said, taking care not to use James Potter's designated title. She was just too annoyed now. "I was picking up my potions ingredients."

"Potion ingredients? What'd ya need those for? Potions is for slimy snakes!"

Lyra felt anger bubbling in her chest. "For your information," she said primly, "Potions are necessary for every single person who actually wants to be useful, and it's a core subject. And snakes are not slimy, and if I hear you insulting Slytherin again I swear I will get my revenge."

And then she picked up the potions kit, spun on her feet, and strode out of the door.

* * *

Diagon Alley  
Britain  
Flourish and Blott's  
5th August, 1971

It didn't help that Sirius immediately hit it off with James.

They were in the bookstore again, because Sirius had forgotten at least three books (honestly). Coincidentally, they ran into the Potters again, and James totally ignored her.

Just the way she liked it.

Sirius looked at her, confused, but she shook her head and went into the Ancient Runes section for books.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Lyra's Bedroom  
5th August, 1971

She'd drawn up tables, lists, and charts. The timeline of Voldemort's rise, the time of the Order members's deaths, the time of Death Eaters's (namely, her baby brother, Regulus) deaths. How they could be prevented. What she needed to do to ensure that Voldemort had died by the time she left school. And a list of all the Horcruxes, even the ones that hadn't been created yet (Voldemort might make more, and at least she could have a few clues as to what they could be) and where they were. She wrote up all the physical attributes she knew of the Horcruxes too, in case her memory started to slip. Some of it was unhelpful, like the fact that she knew Hufflepuff's cup would be in Lestrange's vault in 1998 - a time when, if all went to plan, Voldemort would be dead, but you could never be too careful.

_Horcruxes_

_Tom Riddle's diary (nondescript, black-colored) - unknown, but will be in the possession of Lucius Malfoy by 1992_

_Gaunt/Peverell ring (black, ugly, scratches - Peverell coat of arms - engraved on Resurrection Stone) - the Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton_

_Slytherin's locket (big, heavy, gold, 'S' on it) - the cave near Wool's orphanage/12 Grimmauld Place (1979)_

_Hufflepuff's cup (small, golden) - unknown, but will be in the Bellatrix Lestrange's vault by 1998._

_Ravenclaw's diadem (tiara, with 'wit is man's greatest treasure' engraved) - Room of Requirement, Hogwarts_

_Harry_

_Nagini the snake (big, green and black) - unknown, with Voldemort when she became a Horcrux_

She charmed all her tables, lists and charts so that if anyone other than her tried to read it, they would simply see school texts.

She was far from ready - but war didn't wait for anyone. She had to meet the tide, and she would.


	5. Chapter 4: Crookshanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra goes to buy Crookshanks, but runs into a hiccup in the form of James Potter.

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Lyra's Bedroom  
6th August, 1971

Lyra was woken the next morning by _Sirius_ of all people. How he had woken up so early when he usually slept in, she didn't know.

"LYRA! LYRA! LYRA! GET UP! HURRY -"

Her hand lashed out and punched him in the face reflexively. There was a moan of pain, then -

"LYRA! LYRA! LYRA! GET UP! HURRY -"

She opened her eyes blearily, and felt a strange vindictive sense of smugness at seeing Sirius's swollen cheek. "I'm up, alright! Drama queen," she added under her breath.

It seemed that she would not be getting rid of Sirius soon.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Dining Room  
6th August, 1971

At breakfast, Sirius insisted they go to Diagon Alley. Again. 

"We just went a few weeks ago!" Lyra protested.

"I need to get a pet!" Sirius argued back. "You know you want one too!"

"But I'm not making a racket because of it!" she returned. "We can go to Diagon Alley next year!"

Sirius gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Ly..." he wheedled shamelessly.

"Fine," Lyra relented, "but only if you do all your homework for the first two weeks."

Orion and Walburga watching on, their lips trembling, Sirius sighed dramatically. "Oh the sacrifices I make to keep you happy, dear sister!"

"The sacrifices _I_ make to keep you on your toes, _dear brother_ ," she rolled her eyes.

"Very well," Orion intervened. "We shall go to Diagon Alley today, for two hours only, and two hours alone. We will not dilly-dally."

* * *

Diagon Alley  
Britain  
In Front of Magical Menagerie  
7th August, 1971

"So are you going to get an owl or what?" asked Lyra, looking supremely annoyed.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess so."

"A dog would be more fitting for you," she muttered under her breath, so he wouldn't hear. "For Merlin's sake, you have to shoulder responsibility." then, louder, "I'm going to get a cat." 

She actually really needed Crookshanks. She hadn't noticed how close they had grown, so close that they had formed a familial bond, until he died. It would be useful to get him now, assuming he was alive.

Sirius pulled a face at her. "A cat!" he said, disgustedly. "What a stain of dishonor on the Black name."

"Is it just me, or are you being even more annoying than usual today?"

* * *

Diagon Alley  
Britain  
Magical Menagerie  
7th August, 1971

She really had the worst luck. Ever. Lady Luck was not shining upon her today.

Lyra had immediately went towards the back of the Magical Menagerie, because that was where she'd found Crookshanks last time. But before she could take one more step, the doorbell rung, and a voice, a voice that she had come to dread, followed.

"Mum -"

He cut off suddenly. She turned around, and glared at James Potter right in the eye. He might be Harry's father - er, future father - but he was still a prejudiced berk.

She pursed her lips in an unconscious imitation of Walburga Black. "Potter." she smiled then, seeing the woman behind him. At least a fellow Black was with her, even if the Black in question was Potter's mother. "Lady Potter. A pleasure."

Dorea Black Potter smiled back at her, her grey eyes, so like hers, glinting. "The pleasure is mine, Heiress Black."

"Heiress Black?" Potter butted in. "What a stupid title."

Dorea's lips pressed into a thin line. Lyra's nostrils flared menacingly, and instinctively, her hand itched for her new wand, concealed in her sleeve.

She'd gotten it on her last visit to Diagon Alley. Sirius had been who-knows-where, Regulus had been in the bookstore, and Orion and Walburga were probably down in Knockturn Alley or Twilfitt and Tatting's. She'd taken full advantage of her family being absent. Something had told her, and she had felt, in her blood, her magic, and her mind, that she should enter Ollivander's alone.

That had been a good choice. Her wand was - Harry's wand. 11 inches, holly and phoenix feather. Nice and supple. 

The brother wand to Voldemort's.

Ollivander had echoed the word that he'd said to Harry, in 1991, when the boy had went into his shop with Hagrid to find his wand. _"Curious...curious..."_

Lyra was jolted back to the present by Dorea Potter's voice. "James," reprimanded the Potter Matriach, "show some respect. We have raised you better."

"But she's just a stinking Slytherin!" he protested vehemently.

By now, a small crowd had gathered around them, looking curiously. A facedown between the Potter Heir and the Black Heiress? Now, that was interesting.

The corner of Lyra's lips turned up when she saw Dorea's nostrils flare, her lips thin even more, and a warning glint appearing in her eyes. "I was a Slytherin, too," she said, her voice shaking with anger and disgust. "There is nothing wrong with Slytherin."

Potter sneered at her. He looked so like Harry, and for a second she thought he was. But he wasn't Harry. He would never be. "Whatever. She's a Death Eater."

Lyra nearly laughed. "A Death Eater?" she echoed, taking no notice to Dorea's sharp intake of breath. "A Death Eater?" she ripped her right sleeve off, exposing her bare forearm. "Not really, Potter. I'm as much as a Death Eater as you are."

And she turned on her heel, and _finally_ marched to the back section of the shop, not seeing the crowd's sharp gazes on her back.

Lyra found Crookshanks's intelligent amber eyes staring at her through the darkness. "Hello," she cooed softly. "I'm Lyra."

There was a soft purr, and Lyra smiled. "Yes," she continued. "I've come to buy you. You can live with me in Grimmauld Place, and then Hogwarts when I go. How does that sound?"

Another purr.

Lyra moved forwards hesitantly, and got quite a shock. Crookshanks's face did not look like he'd run into a brick wall, multiple times; quite the contrary. His face looked perfectly normal for a half-Kneazle, intelligent dark eyes, a nose, a mouth, all perfectly proportioned. Hmm.

She unlocked his cage with a flick of her hand, and reached inside, feeling the cat's fluffy fur. Slowly, she took him out of the cage, smiling when he cuddled into her. This was a good sign. 

The witch at the counter had a lot of disparaging things to say about Crookshanks, none of which Lyra paid attention to. She glared at the counter witch, and slid her money over, before promptly marching out of the shop, a cage, cat food, and her new cat in hand.

* * *

Diagon Alley  
Britain  
In Front of the Magical Menagerie  
7th August, 1971

"What is that?" Sirius asked disgustedly, staring at Crookshanks.

Lyra glared at him. "He's cute!"

"By your standards," Sirius retorted. "He's ugly - ouch!"

She glared at him. "Serves you right for insulting Crookshanks."

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Lyra's Bedroom  
7th August, 1971

Her lists were nearly finished now. She'd done the Horcrux list, the timeline of Voldemort's rising, she just needed to finish the one were she mapped out people's death.

She dipped her quill into the inkpot again, and wrote:

_Murder of Nigel McKinnon, Rose Greengrass McKinnon & Marlene McKinnon _

She frowned, tapping her chin in thought. No, they didn't die in 1978. Oh - she remembered now.

Three hours, later, she'd finished. Beaming proudly at her handiwork, she enchanted it so that no one could see it and if they did, it was just the recipe for a potentially Dark potion (she needed a reason to hide it, if someone found it). 

She sat up straighter.

She could do it.

She could change the world.

She could do anything.

She was Lyra Black.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra boards the Hogwarts Express.

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Lyra's Bedroom  
1st September, 1971

"What _time_ is it?" Lyra groaned at her brother. "It's five in the morning, for Merlin's sake! Did you put an advanced compulsion charm on yourself to make you wake up early? Because the Sirius Black I know would've never woken up this early."

Sirius pouted at her. "I'm just excited!"

"For what?" she glanced at the calendar, and her eyes widened. "Oh!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. If not for the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, she would have said that he was a perfect copy of his father. "You forgot?" he sputtered. "The great Lyra Black, queen of mind magic, _forgot_ something?"

Mind magic allowed you to organized your mind, and Lyra had always been a natural at it. She organized her mind, so that she never forgot anything, especially important things.

Lyra glared at him. "Oh, shut up! It's five o'clock in the morning!"

"We need time to pack." Sirius pointed out.

"We need time to - Sirius Orion Black, you were supposed to pack everything _yesterday_! Are you saying that you didn't?"

Sirius gave her his best puppy-dog look. "Please?"

"No." declined Lyra. "You're going to pack now, before Mother and Father wake up and you get in trouble. And I am not helping. If you try to make me help one more time, I swear I will hex you."

She snatched her wand off the bedside table and held it in his face threateningly.

Sirius's brow furrowed. "But - but - you can't use magic outside of school when you're underage!"

She shook with laughter, and finally said, "Are you telling me that you haven't found out yet?"

Sirius frowned. "Found out about what?"

Lyra's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "You know, the _Trace_?"

"Err...what about the Trace?"

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius!" She didn't elaborate.

The Trace was keyed to destination, so even if any of the Black children did magic in the privacy of their homes, the Ministry wouldn't be able to track it, because two of age adults, Orion and Walburga, were also living in the same place. Even if they did magic in public, Orion would just move some money around, hire the family solicitor, and it wouldn't even go on their records. Hermione had had a tantrum when she realized that this law was targeting Muggleborns.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Lyra's Bedroom  
1st September, 1971

"Sirius, go pack. One hour left."

"Please..."

"No, Sirius." rebutted Lyra firmly. "Go pack. Fifty nine minutes and forty-seven seconds left."

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Lyra's Bedroom  
1st September, 1971

"Sirius. Are you done yet? Fourty two minutes and twenty one seconds left."

"Just a bit more?"

"How much? Fourty one minutes and fifty two seconds left."

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Sirius's Bedroom  
1st September, 1971

It turned out, not surprisingly, that Sirius hadn't bothered to pack.

Clothes were laid hapzardly around the room. Books littered the floor, some of them open. Sirius's potions kit with thrown, open, in a corner of the room, and some essence of belladonna had spilled out. Some clothes and books were dumped into his open trunk.

Lyra raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "This is what you call packing, Sirius Black?"

From behind her, Sirius shuffled. "Er...yes?"

Lyra stifled a giggle at Sirius's awkwardness. By the time they were on the Hogwarts Express, she knew that Sirius would transform into a social butterfly. And then she'd have to face Potter again, on the train, and it could irrevocably change the timeline -

Well. That was a matter for later. Her brain was getting a little muddled up now.

Lyra waved her wand and quietly muttered a spell. Instantly, all Sirius's things for school flew into his trunk neatly, and the trunk closed itself. She turned to Sirius. "I only did that because you're taking a hell of a long time doing it. Honestly, didn't you read a single book in the library?"

Sirius grinned at her. "No."

"Figured that. I'm not helping you on your schoolwork when you get T's in everything."

Sirius pouted at her. "Twinnie..."

"Call me that ridiculous nickname again and I'll leave you to the wolves!"

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place  
London  
Living Room  
1st September, 1971

"Hurry up hurry up hurry up!" exclaimed Sirius, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Be patient." Lyra groused, glaring at him. "It's rude."

"Lyra is correct. Sirius, remember your lessons."

Sirius didn't even look like he'd been reprimanded. Lyra rolled her eyes pointedly.

"We're ready." announced Walburga. "Lyra, you'll be Apparating with me. Sirius, you're with your father."

* * *

Platform Nine and Three Quarters  
Britain  
1st September, 1971

Immediately after Apparating, Lyra released her mother's hand and fought not to vomit. Honestly, she'd Apparated many times before, and she'd never felt like this. Perhaps it was just nerves.

She blinked. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was in front of her, the scarlet Hogwarts Express billowing white steam. Children hugged their parents, some of them already in Wizarding robes. A blonde-haired family stood on the platform, stoic and emotionless. The Malfoys.

Lyra hugged her parents one last time, and without glancing back, she boarded the Hogwarts Express, which would take her to the place that had once been her safe haven.

* * *

Unknown Train Compartment  
Hogwarts Express  
Britain  
1st September, 1971

"Tuney hates me." the red-haired girl by the window sniffled.

"So what?" said the black-haired boy next to her. "She's just a Mug -" then he fell silent.

The redhead didn't notice his accidental slip-up. She rounded on him, green eyes alight. "So she's my sister!"

Eventually the redhead and black-haired boy ended up talking about Hogwarts Houses, and the black-haired boy said, "You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Potter sneered, before he starting going into an absolutely terrible rant about Slytherin House.

Lyra struggled not to whip out her wand and hex that absolute toerag Potter, but she needed to maintain a calm exterior. She was disappointed to find that Sirius was joining in too. Her hand was already itching for her wand.

What was wrong with Slytherin? Sure, most Dark wizards were from that house, but Lyra Black had long since found out about the different types of magic: there was no Light, no Dark. Everything depended on intent. The Levitation Charm was classified as Light, but what if someone used it to drop a heavy boulder on a weak baby? The Killing Curse was classified as Dark, but it wasn't originally created just to kill without reason. In fact, it had been a group of Healers at St Mungo's who invented it, for patients with Dragon Pox who didn't want to go through the more painful stages of the sickness.

For lack of something to occupy herself with (except for hexing Potter), she turned to the people she now knew to be Lily Evans and Severus Snape. She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lyra Black." Even though she already knew their names, she added, "And you?"

Lily took her hand confidently, though a little shakily. Lyra noted that her green almond-shaped eyes were exactly the same shape and color as Harry's. If she stared into them long enough, she could imagine that this was a year before Voldemort rose again, that she was talking with her best friend. "Lily Evans." Harry's (possible) future mother introduced. 

Snape stared at her, and she stared back. She could see her reflection in his inky black eyes. It felt like an eternity before he accepted her offered hand, and said gruffly, "Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled, genuinely. She hoped that perhaps, she could save him. Change him, so his future wouldn't be that sour Potions Master who had taught her.

But then Potter's insults about Slytherin were too hard to ignore, and Lyra spun around, her wand already in hand and pressed against Potter's throat.

Harry's (possible) future father sputtered.

She pressed her wand deeper into his skin, and hissed, in her most venomous tone. "Don't _ever_ say those things again."

Potter jeered. Lyra marveled at how he could do that with the brother wand to Voldemort's pressed against his throat. Though he probably didn't know the 'brother wand to Voldemort' part. "Slimy snake," he sneered. "All Dark wizards, all Death Eaters."

Sirius looked a little guilty, but didn't stop Potter. Lyra frowned mentally. He was a Dark wizard too; just because he sided with the Light didn't change that fact. She wondered if he knew it. Probably not. Sirius wasn't the type to put effort into researching - well, anything, really.

Lyra briefly wondered if she could get one of her parents to send her a knife, because she could really use one now. "That's not true," she insisted. "Magic is classified by the Ministry as Light or Dark, but nothing's truly like that. Magic is all the same. It's a dagger. It relies on intent. A dagger could be used to attack someone," _like I want to do with you now,_ went unsaid. "but it can also be used to defend. Magic is like that. Potter, I don't know what can penetrate that thick skull of yours, if this can't."

And turning on her heel, Lyra Black stalked out of the compartment.

* * *

Unknown Train Compartment  
Hogwarts Express  
Britain  
1st September, 1971

"Severus and Lily, isn't it?" Lyra greeted pleasantly, erasing the Runes sequence that she had drawn. "Sorry for that...disruption."

"It's alright," Lily said, with a smile. "I can already tell that Potter is an arrogant toerag. Not sure about the other one, though."

"Sirius's my brother," sighed Lyra. "I love him, I truly do, but sometimes he's just so...annoying!"

"Understatement," her (possible) future professor drawled. 

"And what was that?" asked Lily. "Were those Runes?" 

"Yes," Lyra nodded. "I like Ancient Runes. Just so interesting, aren't they?"

* * *

Unknown Train Compartment  
Hogwarts Express  
Britain  
1st September, 1971

the Trolley Lady came by, Lyra bought sweets for Lily and Severus, though the latter stared at them like he'd never seen candy before. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, they aren't filled with poison," she teased.

She thought she heard a quite mumble of, "didn't actually expect that from you."


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting of the Blacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Black twins get Sorted.

* * *

Unknown Train Compartment  
Hogwarts Express  
Britain  
1st September, 1971

The train stopped with a jolt, sending Lyra falling into Severus with a loud oof. Lily's body shook with laughter, and she covered her mouth with her hand, though her giggles still bled through. Severus cursed, and Lyra whipped out her wand and easily distangled them.

The trio trooped out the train together, before they were swallowed up by the mass of other black-clad students on the platform. The stars twinkled beautifully above them, and Lyra briefly wondered if that was the result of an enchantment, like the ceiling in the Great Hall.

For the millionth time, Lyra collided with someone. She opened her mouth to apologize, when she realized that it was the dreaded Potter. Quickly, she slipped back into the crowd behind him, ignoring the concerned look on Lily's face and the amused expression on Severus's. The walk down to the shore and the following ride in the boards, along with the first view of Hogwarts, high turrets and dark wood and bright windows, was just as awe-filling as it was the first time, when she was Hermione.

Lyra ended up sharing a boat with Lily and Severus, along with a yellow-haired boy she vaguely recognized, from the back of her mind. Giving up trying to recognize him, she glanced at the window, the trees that she could see through the darkness flying by. Then the boat stopped suddenly, and Lyra jolted out of her memories of her first life. She stepped out of the boat, making sure her fellow boat-riders had come out safely. She really did not need someone falling into the Black Lake, though she was sure from Hagrid's panicked shouts that someone had.

Lyra peered at Hogwarts Castle, sighing in contentment as she did so, remembering the school that would always be her home, the school that was destroyed by a wayward student focused on killing its inhabitants. It was weird, seeing it bright and filled to the brim with students, much more students than there were in her time. Perhaps the war had made fertility rates fall drastically. 

With Severus and Lily, she walked up the slippery steps that led into the room that Hermione Granger had once awaited her sorting in. She felt crammed; personal space was currently a big issue. Honestly, could Dumbledore not expand this room?

Just then the door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, wearing the same stern look she had wore when she'd welcomed the new arrivals of Hogwarts in 1991. “Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.”

It seemed like some things didn't change. The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts's speech was the same as it had been, twenty years in the future. 

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points.” Lyra couldn't stop herself from sending James and Sirius a look at that. “At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

McGonagall sent a sharp, assessing look to Potter and Sirius, who were laughing in the back of the room. “I will be back in a few minutes to collect you all.”

“What do you think we have to do to get sorted?" Sirius asked, grinning, though being his sister, Lyra could detect a hint of nervousness on his face.

“Twenty galleons we have to have a duel.” smirked Potter.

“No way! That's real boring, mate!” insisted Sirius. Lyra shot him a scathing look that he didn't notice. “It’ll be something cooler like battling a dragon!”

Lyra snorted at that, remembering the first task of the Triwizard Tournament and the Golden Trio breaking into Gringotts. "Honestly," she snapped irritably, "You try on an old hat that can see through your mind! Not some stupid battle against some sort of creature! They don't expect everyone to know a bunch of spells! Did you not read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"I didn't," said Sirius, winking cheekily. "You're the only one."

Lyra turned her back on the sputtering James, smirking despite herself. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity, and began mentally revising her lists in her head while they waited.

"I did," said a boy next to her, the one who had been in the same boat as her. It took Lyra a moment to figure out, with a jolt, that this was a young Peter Pettigrew. With watery blue eyes, chubby cheeks and short blonde hair, Pettigrew couldn't have looked more different than his future self. She had an overwhelming urge to attack him, to kill him, for what he did - er, will do - to her brother. 

_He's not a heartless Death Eater, ready to betray his friends. He's just a boy._ she reminded herself forcefully.

Before she could think on it more, the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in. The entire room followed her, through the colored, quiet house tables. Lyra glanced at the green and silver table, which was where she was going...if she could, that was. She didn't know if she possessed enough cunning and ambitiousness to get there. Sure, that Polyjuice Potion was -

Well. If Lyra thought any harder, her brain would explode.

Even with how many times she had seen and sat in the Great Hall during Hermione's six ears at Hogwarts, the room never failed to awe and amaze her. She couldn't help glancing up at the beautiful night sky spread above them, full of constellations and the moon. At that thought, she realized that she hadn't seen Remus's sandy hair during the hours she had sat on the Hogwarts Express. Remus, who should be among the crowd of first years waiting nervously to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall unfurled a long scroll in the exact same way she had in 1991, cleared her throat, capturing everyone's attention, then called:

“Abbott, Bernard!”

A small boy with mousy brown hair and blue eyes (he looked rather like Colin Creevey, Lyra mused) stepped forward nervously and sat on the stool, fidgeting. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table of yellow and black burst into boisterous cheers as Hannah Abbott's future father joined them.

Aubrey, Bertram went to Ravenclaw, Avery, Roland went to Slytherin (unsurprising, since the Averys were traditional a Slytherin family, and she recognized him as a future Death Eater), Bagman, Ludo (she gave a tiny jolt when she realized that she was seeing a young Bagman, toddling up to the stool) became the second Eagle in their year.

“Black, Lyra!”

Slowly, making sure not to display her inner turmoil, Lyra stepped forwards, towards the stool, and the hat was lowered over her head.

_'Hello, Miss Black. Or should I say, Miss Granger?'_

_'Black's fine,'_ she thought back at the Hat, her heart thumping like a lion in her throat.

_'You possess bravery and intelligence, as well as loyalty and hard work. Yet, you are cunning and ambitious. Which House should I sort you in?'_

_'Slytherin.'_ Lyra thought back determinedly. _'Slytherin.'_

Her heartbeat pounded, louder than ever before. All of her planning narrowed down to this very moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Hat said, _'Very well, Miss Black. Remember: unlock your inner self. Better be, SLYTHERIN!'_

The last word was shouted to the entire Hall, and Lyra exhaled in relief. Carefully, she made her way over to the green and silver table, who were all applauding loudly, making up for the boo's she could hear from the Gryffindors. Honestly, did she have to deal with a Fred and George in every time?

"Black, Sirius!"

Her brother's silver eyes, identical to her own, met hers. She smiled encouragingly. Sirius tilted his head bravely, and walked towards the stool.

He sat there for a minute and a half, and Lyra began drumming her fingers on the table in nervousness. He frowned, clearly arguing with the hat. Then the frown turned into a happy, triumphant grin, and the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lyra clapped along with the red and gold table, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from the other Slytherins. Halfway towards the table, he turned around and sent a distinctly Slytherin smirk to her before continuing on his way. The silence in the room was palpable. A Black sorted into Gryffindor? Better yet, the Black Heir sorted into Gryffindor?

“Brown, Alice!” As the blonde girl walked up to the stool, Lyra realized that this was Neville's mother, young and happy, not knowing the fate that awaiting her and her future husband. A fate that Lyra would avoid at all costs. After a few seconds, the Hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the Gryffindors burst into loud cheers. Alice smiled hesitantly at a prefect, who smiled back, and began engaging her in quiet talk.

Brown, Andrew, who Lyra remembered to be Lavender Brown's father, went to Hufflepuff. Bulstrode, Silvia went to Slytherin. More students were sent to sit in the different colored tables, and Lyra watched as Lily was sorted away into Gryffindor, away from a devastated Severus.

Hermione zoned out for a few minutes while more students stepped up to the stool and was sorted, until "Longbottom, Frank!” was called. She raised an eyebrow. So Neville's father was in her year also. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus was sorted rather quickly into Gryffindor too, and Lyra watched him approach the red and gold table shyly.

“Potter, James!” was next, and Lyra scowled as he bounded up the steps, and even before he sat on the stool and had the Hat placed on his head before a loud, "GRYFFINDOR!" echoed around the hall. He smirked, and went excitedly over to the Gryffindor table where Sirius was grinning in triumph and clapping.

Lyra tuned the chattering of the students out, staring glassily at no place in particular. She was torn out of her reverie by Dumbledore's usual nonsense speech, which, luckily, did not involve banned corridors and three-headed dogs.

After what seemed like forever, food appeared. Daintily, Lyra picked up her utensils and spooned food very carefully into her mouth, her mother's lessons on etiquette drilled into her brain.

Idle chatter started around the table of the snakes, some stuff about business and balls and...

She tuned out the conversations happening around her, and focused on her food. It had been a long time since she'd experienced the joy of a Hogwarts feast.

She licked her lips, examining everyone around the table, most of them future Death Eaters. Lyra suppressed the shiver that threatened to run down her spine. She could do it. She could change them.


	8. Chapter 7: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Lyra's first year commences...rather badly.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Slytherin Table  
Britain  
2nd September, 1971  
07 00, Breakfast

Lyra nursed a cup of coffee, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Silvia Rosier slipped in beside her. 

"Not an early riser?" Silvia teased.

"No," Lyra grumbled. "Remind me why we need to wake up this early again?"

"We always wake up this early," Silvia answered, matter-of-factly. "Evan told me."

Lyra suppressed the shiver the crept down her spine at Silvia's brother's name. She remembered that Evan Rosier had been a Death Eater; he'd been tried by the Wizengamot and sent to Azkaban. At first, she'd been hesitant to talk to Silvia, but she quickly realized that the future Greengrass was very different from her future Death Eater brother.

Ugh, this future-past thing was giving her an unwelcome headache. Better to stop thinking about it now.

Lyra downed her coffee in one gulp, and the cup instantly refilled. She set it on the table, and rummaged through her bag for the timetable that had been given to the Slytherin first years last night. She hadn't had time to look at it that night, because apparently getting annoyed at James Potter had its disadvantages.

Upon seeing it, she gaped for a moment, and turned to Silvia. "Tell me that this is a joke."

"What?" asked Silvia, sitting straighter.

Lyra skimmed it, and started reading. "First period: Herbology, with Gryffindor. Second period: Charms, with Ravenclaw. Third period: break. Fourth period: lunch. Fifth period: break. Sixth period: Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Gryffindor."

Silvia's cup of tea slammed into the table with so much force that a few older Slytherins gave them weird looks. She whipped out her timetable and looked at it for a few seconds. "Two classes with Gryffindor on the first day," she moaned. "I swear, the Headmaster does this on purpose."

"Of course he does," Lyra replied. "Inter-House unity and all that hogwash." She looked at her timetable again. "Potions with Gryffindor tomorrow, but only one. That's an improvement."

"Anything with the word 'Gryffindor' in it is not an improvement."

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Slytherin Table  
Britain  
2nd September, 1971  
12 00, Lunch

Lyra sat down in her seat elegantly, giving others no hint of her inner rage. Stupid Potter, messing up her first day at Hogwarts.

Being the irritating prat he was, Potter had not-so-kindly decided to insult her (and the other Slytherins, though mainly her) in Herbology. But that hadn't been what disappointed her. No, it had been Sirius hanging back, looking slightly guilty but not doing anything. Luckily, Professor Sprout (she was astounded that Sprout had actually taught that long) had entered, preventing Lyra from hexing Potter, even though that had been the only thought on her mind.

She glared daggers at Potter across the Hall, silently willing him to combust. However, before she could figure out which spell to use, Silvia sat down beside her gloomily.

"Hi," Silvia said. "I want to kill Potter."

"I share your sentiment," muttered Lyra darkly. "Honestly, what a git! I thought that with a Black as a mother, he'd be less of a prat!"

"Seems not," the other girl replied, taking a sandwich and biting it. "What should we do about him?"

"Except for flaying him alive and using his skin to make boots -"

Silvia's eyebrows reached her hairline, and she smirked. "Do you know how to do that?"

Lyra couldn't tell the hidden motive behind the other Slytherin's question, but she replied, "Of course I do. I'm a Black."

Silvia smirked. "And so..."

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Slytherin Table  
Britain  
2nd September, 1971  
13 00, End of Lunch

All of Slytherin acted normal as James Potter stood up from the table. He didn't even glance at them. At the first-year end of the table, Lyra Black smirked, resting her head on her entwined fingers.

Their prank wasn't particularly creative, but it would humiliate Potter enough so that he would be properly humbled (though Lyra had expressed her doubts that Potter could never be _properly humbled_ and they needed to do something more _bloody_ ).

Just as James Potter reached the doorway, all of the House of Slytherin turned, as one, to him, eyes glinting with malice and mouths twisted into identical smirks. A few Gryffindors glanced at them, looking a bit suspicious, but that was it.

Lyra Black waved her wand discreetly, checking on all the spells. She gave a sharp, brief nod to the Slytherins, and returned to her blank expression, staring at James Potter.

The second James Potter stepped into the doorway, there was a loud crackling sound, his wavy dark hair turned long and pink, his face turned orange, his eyes turned black, and suddenly, he was wearing a beautiful pink dress with diamonds on the hem.

All of Slytherin glanced at each other, and together, they gave matching smirks to Lyra Black, who smirked back.

And the whole hall erupted into laughter. 

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Abandoned Classroom on the Third Floor  
Britain  
2nd September, 1971  
13 15, Free Period

"I can't _believe_ her audacity!" 

James Potter angrily kicked a random table in the abandoned classroom, and winced as his foot made contact with solid wood. He turned to the only spectator of his spectacular temper tantrum, Sirius Black, who had shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sirius shrugged. "That's my sister."

"I didn't even _do_ anything!"

Sirius kept quiet, though he knew that his new best friend had done a great many things to offend his sister.

"I mean, she's just targeting innocents! She's pranking me just because I'm a Gryff!"

Sirius bit his lip to stop from laughing. His best mate was a little...hard to take seriously currently, because of his...unique appearance.

James turned to Sirius, grinning maniacally. "Let's get our revenge."

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom  
Britain  
14 00, Sixth Period

"Ready?" James whispered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded a little nervously. "Ready," he whispered back.

Just then, Lyra Black strode into the classroom, with all the grace of a pureblood lady. James smirked and waved his wand.

Water cascaded from above, and several students screamed. James watched eagerly, Sirius at his side. 

He was prepared for Black's humiliation, just like she'd humiliated him before. Smirking, he watched as she got drenched, students screaming. He came out of the shadows, laughing, Sirius hesitantly trailing behind him. 

"So, Black, you humiliated me before! But I can't be -"

Black raised her wand and flicked it casually, James opened his mouth, but he had been Silenced.

Black smiled, though it wasn't a happy sort of smile; no, it was a murderous sort of smile, that promised retribution. Her silver eyes flashed menacingly.

All around, students gathered, looking between James and Black. The Slytherin students glared daggers at him, and all of them had their wands out, but Black waved a hand at them, and they reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"James Fleamont Potter," she began, smiling in that way that made shivers crawl down his spine, "I, Lyra Cassiopeia Black, Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do challenge you to a honor duel, for insulting my honor, the honor of House Black, and the honor of the House Slytherin." she smirked again. "Duelling Rules...Number One."

There was a collective gasp of intake from the class. Duelling Rules Number One enabled both duellists to use Grey and most of the Dark spells, though Unforgiveables weren't allowed. Both duellists could play dirty; setting traps, having accomplices, and the like. Those Rules were usually used for duels to the death.

Black continued. "Tonight, at six, dinner. Duel to be performed on makeshift stage in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Britain, Great Hall. Public; no privacy charms, of any category, are allowed. If you perform privacy charms, of any category, you shall be automatically disqualified. Do you, James Fleamont Potter, accept my terms?"

James's eyes widened in shock. He could practically hear Sirius's sharp intake of breath behind him.

Lyra Black had just challenged him to a honor duel, and if he didn't accept it, he would be named a coward.

He straightened his back. "I accept."

James was not feeling all that confident by the time Black smirked a smirk that promised bloodshed and retribution. She waved her wand to dry herself off, turned on her heel, and sat down at the desk, oblivious (or not) to the stunned gazes of everyone in the classroom.

He knew that by the end of the day, the news of James Potter and Lyra Black's Honor Duel would reach all of Hogwarts, perhaps even all of Britain.

He wasn't all that encouraged by Sirius's fearful expression.


	9. Chapter 8: Duelling Preparation

The professor stuttered incoherently, as the chalk dangled from his hand, swaying lightly. Finally, he said, in a trembling voice, "C-class d-dismissed."

James's mouth dropped open in shock, but Black, as well as the other first year Slytherins, were already heading out the door. A moment later, they disappeared completely, the slamming of the door the only indication that they had once been there.

James felt a hand on his back, and it guided him slowly out of the door. He could barely think, his thoughts hazy, and he was quite sure that he would collapse in a few more minutes.

Sirius's hand (at least he thought it was) guided him past multiple portraits and through the Fat Lady, before setting him down on one of the better armchairs by the fire. The common room was empty; most people were currently in class and the ones with free periods glanced up at them curiously, but James paid them no mind.

Sirius slumped on the chair opposite James's, his eyes full of fear and worry. "What have you done?" he bemoaned, resting his head in his hands.

"What, me?" James asked innocently, some of his earlier bravery coming up again. "I just _accidentally_ got myself in a honor duel with your sister. I mean, can't be that bad right? She's just a first year. Worst-case scenario, we go on for over ten minutes before I get her disarmed and stunned."

He knew immediately that he'd said the wrong thing, because Sirius glared at him, then sighed. "Maybe for other first years, but not Lyra. She's...she's easily Master-level. She evaluates her opponents first, and uses different styles according to their weaknesses. That's how she beats every single bloody opponent who tries."

James's newfound spirits sunk. "No chance?" he pressed on desperately.

"No chance," Sirius shook his head. "Are you better than Grandfather Arcturus? She beat him a good few times too."

James gaped. "What?"

Lord Arcturus Black, despite his age, was the best duellist in Britain, possibly even the entire world. If Lyra Black could defeat him, James most definitely could not.

"Yes," Sirius answered. "I saw them a few times, in the duelling room. I think he's the only person who can last more than five minutes against her."

"I am toast," James groaned, throwing his head back. The flames danced, casting lights onto his face. "Toast."

"Metaphorically or literally?" Sirius asked, setting his feet on the little table between them. 

"Metaphorically, of course," James answered, then stared at Sirius. "Don't tell me - don't tell me that she can burn me _literally_!"

"I'm afraid so, mate."

* * *

Hogwarts's rumor mill worked its magic and even before the hour was gone, everyone seemed to know about the honor duel. The teachers had dismissed everyone from their various lessons for the rest of the day, then retreated into their offices to gossip and discuss. Students filed back to their respective common rooms, waiting for more information.

What looked like the entirety of Gryffindor was soon sitting or lying in the common room, staring at James expectantly. Dorcas Meadowes propped her elbow onto the little table in front of her and said, rather bluntly, "Are you going to explain how you managed to get yourself in a duel with _Lyra Black_ or not?"

Beside James, Sirius shifted uncomfortably, like he was desperate to put some space between him and the Potter Scion. The silence in the common room was palpable.

"So..." Dorcas Meadowes drew the word out, her bright blue eyes staring at James.

"Maybe?" James shrugged. His voice did not sound casual, or cool. He tried to at least stop it sounding so ridiculously high.

"Which means," said Marlene McKinnon, a girl in their year, "you just managed to earn the ire of a Black so that she challenged you to a honor duel that you're going to lose."

James puffed himself up - or at least, tried to. "What's so scary about a Black anyway?" he said. Luckily, his voice was not an octave higher now.

Alice Brown's eyes widened. "Seriously? You don't know? The Blacks are known for their madness, especially when they're angry," Sirius shifted beside him, "and they're easily the Darkest family in Britain."

James gulped. "Er, I mean, I didn't -"

* * *

Lyra reclined in her armchair, and downed the bottle of elven wine in one gulp. Next to her, Silvia held a glass full of Firewhiskey, but was looking rather somber.

Lyra's wand slid out of its holster, and she twirled it. "Nothing to be scared of," she repeated under her breath. "You beat Grandfather Arcturus before, you can beat an idiotic, ego-inflated first year who doesn't know the power of a Black."

Silvia tapped her knee. "Not saying that he's good or anything, but -"

"I know, I know!" scowled Lyra, and she aimed her wand at the roaring green flames. A jet of light shot towards it, but was easily absorbed. Silvia watched, looking very amused.

Right. Use the same technique as always. Evaluate first, then fight. Right.

She didn't have anything to be scared of. So why was she feeling jittery inside? Perhaps it was because this honor duel could very well decide her future, the future of her House and the future of all of Slytherin.

"You can do it," she repeated to herself. "You can win."

Before long, the clock stroke six fourty, and she stood up. "Bye," she told Silvia quietly.

"Bye," the other girl replied, just as quietly.

* * *

"Announcing: the honor duel of Lyra Black, of the House of Black, and James Potter, of the House of Potter, for reason, or reasons, unknown."


	10. Chapter 9: The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the duel commences.

"The challenger, Lyra Black, current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin."

Black smirked at him before she walked out of the room. A second later, there was a loud cheer, and then:

"The challenged, James Potter, current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor."

His knees felt like jelly as he walked unsteadily out of the room. His wand had already been drawn and was currently being held aloft in his hand, and it gave a bit of comfort.

The duelling stage was made of wood, and its softly shimmering outline made it clear that the stage had wards set around it. Black was at the other end, her wand too held aloft, body relaxed, completely expressionless.

Another cheer greeted his appearance, and James felt the slightest bit comforted by that. Sneaking a sideways glance at Black, he saw that she was still perfectly expressionless, her face and body betraying no feeling. Her silver eyes, so like his mother's, glinted.

He peered at the Hall, and realized that some of the younger students weren't there. Clearly, the teachers had cleared them out before the duel.

The tiny Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, held up his wand. "By terms set by the challenger, this duel follows Duelling Rules Number One." he announced. "The duellists may start when my handkerchief touches the floor."

A small white piece of cloth fluttered out of the tip of his wand and floated slowly, _slowly_ to the floor.

And James Potter struck.

An _Expelliarmus_ issued out of the end of the wand and flew towards Black, but she simply dodged it and raised an eyebrow at him, like, _is that the best that you can do?_

Emboldened by rage, James used all his magical energy to throw a barrage of curses towards her, most of them first- or second- year spells. He might have had magical education before Hogwarts, but the curriculum actually was created based on the size of the students' magical core. Witches and wizards's cores expanded with age, and at eleven, his magical power was limited.

Black dodged them all except one blue jet, and for a second James thought that it would hit her, and mentally rejoiced -

She flicked her wand and a blue shield expanded into being, and the blue spell crashed against it. Then Black murmured something, and the spell brightened, and rebounded towards its original caster -

But James dived onto the floor, and the jet shot above him. It finally hit one of the Great Hall's walls and was absorbed, the hole in the wall disappearing, to be replaced by gleaming new wood.

James stood up again and held up his wand, a curse at the tip of his tongue, when Black finally attacked.

Two Stunning spells shot towards his left and right, and James shouted, " _Protego!"_

It blocked the right spell, and the Stunner sank harmlessly through it, and James only managed to avoid the left one by jumping up like a lunatic. Just like his rebounding blue spell, the wall behind him absorbed it.

His left had always been his weakness. His mother had berated him about it all the time, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was natural.

Too late, Sirius's words about Lyra Black's duelling style rang out through his mind.

_She evaluates her opponents first, and uses different styles according to their weaknesses._

James had just showed Black his weakness.

And clearly, Black knew that too. A small smirk curled her lips, and desperately, James shouted, " _Expelliarmus!"_

Black's wand flew into his hand, and an expression of surprise flitted across her face. James felt a kind of vindictive pleasure. He's caught her wand, she had no weapon -

" _Accio wand!"_ Black's wand flew out of his hand and in one swift motion, she caught it, and smirked. "Didn't think I could do that, didn't you, Potter? But I'm not some damsel in distress. Let's see how you can do against a mere _girl_."

A flurry of spells shot his way and he only managed to dodge them by hiding behind his shield. Some hit the ground, some were absorbed into his shield, and yet some others went into the wall behind him.

Relaxing, James opened his mouth to curse back. A few spells flew from his wand and shot towards her - she shot back a few spells of her own -

The multicolored lights joined together and turned into a large white ball. Then it exploded, shards of white zooming everywhere. James ducked one, and another, and jumped up to avoid another - 

Then a purple spell came zooming out of the shards of white, its dark color stark contrast against the brilliant light, and James Potter had one more fleeting view of Black's smug face before he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hope he's alright."

"Lyra wouldn't do fatal spells, I know -"

"You're just saying that because you're her brother, Sirius."

"Peter, shut the hell up. I know my sister a hell lot better than you do."

"But Sirius -"

"Shut up or I'll do it for you."

"I agree with Sirius, Peter. He knows his sister better than you do. He might be biased because he loves her, but I don't think Sirius would lie about something as big as this, especially as it concerns James."

"But Remus -"

"Peter, please."

"Alright, alright! I'm just saying -"

"That my sister could have possibly harmed my best mate fatally? Is that what you're saying, Peter?"

"Sirius, you know I'm not -"

"But it sounds like it -"

"She could've -"

"Lyra wouldn't -"

"You're just saying that because you're her brother -"

"I'm not biased -"

"Sirius -"

"Peter, one more word about my sister and I'll do the honor of sewing your mouth shut."

"At least you've finished arguing. This is the more pressing matter."

"Yeah, I agree with Dorcas. You two are really annoying. Is Potter awake yet?"

A hand squeezed James's, and he squeezed back. Sirius's excited voice said, "He squeezed my hand!"

"Really?" Another hand slipped into James's, and he squeezed that one too. "Yeah, he is."

"Thank God." Lily Evans's bored voice entered his ears. "You guys were being ridiculously annoying."

"Evans, you know you love me." teased Sirius's voice.

Evans harrumphed. "No I don't, Black."

"You love James then," Sirius continued to tease her.

Evans sputtered. "Potter? Seriously? No way."

"Then why did you come here to see him, then?" Sirius countered. James could practically feel his smile.

"Because Dorcas coerced me into doing it. She promised me Chocolate Frogs."

"Nah, I don't think so, sweetheart. I mean -"

"SHUT UP, BLACK!"

"Really, this is a hospital wing!" cried Madam Pomfrey's affronted voice. "Miss Evans, if you cannot be quiet you must leave!"

"I'll do that!" There was the sound of marching, and the slamming and closing of a door.

"James, mate? Wake up?"

James sat bolt upright in bed, and his vision swam hazily. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

Sirius, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, all boys in his year, were there. There was Dorcas Meadowes and...his parents?

"Mum? Dad?" he tried tentatively, because Dorea Black Potter was looking murderous. That was the only way to describe the look on her face.

"Don't _Mum_ me!" Dorea exclaimed, her wand out and flashing dangerously. "You decided to get yourself in a damned _honor duel_ with a _Black_? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, James," said Charlus Potter, looking apologetic, "Really, you have to watch your step with these Blacks. They're dangerous."

Sirius didn't flinch"But she's only a first year -" James tried, in an desperate attempt to get his parents to stop berating him.

"Which is why she's all the more dangerous," Dorea countered, looking a bit calmer now. "She doesn't have full control of her magic yet."

"But _I'm_ a first year too -"

"Which is why a duel between you and a fellow first year is more dangerous." said Dorea.

"But -"

"No buts!" exclaimed Dorea. Then her voice softened. "James, Lyra Black is dangerous in a duel. That's all you need to know."

"I'm dangerous in a duel too."

Dorea's eye twitched. "Perhaps," she allowed. "But still, be careful."

"You're mother-henning me." James grumbled under his breath.

"I am not," Dorea countered. "I'm giving you a perfectly legitimate warning."

* * *

"That was awesome, Lyra!" Silvia Rosier exclaimed, leaning forwards in her chair.

"Thanks," Lyra plastered a fake smile on her face.

"You know, do you think you could...?"

As Silvia talked pointlessly, Lyra wondered why she felt so guilty about James Potter. It wasn't like she had seriously harmed him - the white shards of light were kind of his fault too - and her purple spell was basically a Stunner that she'd changed the color of when she was four to make it seem scarier.

So why the hell was she feeling guilty?

"...You can come over to Rosier Manor during the holidays of you'd like, too," Silvia finished.

"Thanks," said Lyra, her mind now off Potter, its gears whirring like crazy. Silvia's brother, Evan, had to be there, right? He was a budding Death Eater, she knew. If she could influence him -

Ah, her head was aching again. She really needed to stop thinking so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has kudos-ed, bookmarked or commented on this story; I really do appreciate it.
> 
> By the way, I've edited this chapter as of March 13th, 2021.


	11. Chapter 10: Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James apologizes to Lyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely blown away with the positive reviews for this story. A giant thanks to anyone who has left kudos, commented, or bookmarked the Phoenix and the Flame.
> 
> And I just lost the chapter and I already had it finished. Ugh. Ah well, let's get on with it!
> 
> By the way, if any one of you finds a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me. Thank you!

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Greenhouse One  
Britain

James Potter was a proud wizard with a very big ego, who smiled in satisfaction and cheered when his prank succeeded, but moped for hours when it didn't and instead got him drenched with water and detentions for the rest of the term.

One of the biggest blows to his (rather large) ego, though, was apologizing.

James Potter very rarely ever said sorry. The only people who he had ever said it to were his parents, Charlus Potter and his wife, Dorea Black Potter (though more Dorea than Charlus, who encouraged James's pranks) and his nanny elf, whenever Twinkle was feeling more than a bit bossy.

He certainly had never apologized to a Black (James considered Sirius exempt from the Black family, considering that he was a Gryffindor) who had completely bashed him in an honor duel.

Though, to be fair, James had never had an honor duel before the one with Lyra Black, and if you had an honor duel, with a Black, and that Black in particular, it was enough to make a person beg for mercy.

For normal people.

James wasn't normal, but he was still prone to feeling fear, and he definitely felt fear when Lyra Black's purple spell had come zooming out of the white shards of light (what the bloody hell were those, anyway?).

And so, because he was too prideful to grovel on the ground and beg for mercy, he settled on apologizing, after a debate with Sirius (who strongly supported the idea) that lasted throughout the entire night. Their sleepiness the next morning cost them all their Friday after-dinner periods, but James was too nervous and jumpy to be sad at this obvious waste of pranking time.

After Transfiguration (in which McGonagall took sixty points for Gryffindor, thirty each for James and Sirius, as well as those Friday detentions it was Herbology, the first and only class they had with the Slytherins per day.

James reached the Greenhouses earlier than he normally would, because he really wanted to get this over with - quickly. He spotted Black and another girl chatting quietly in the shadows. The girl talking with Black had straight blonde hair and startlingly piercing blue eyes. She looked like Narcissa Black's younger sister. Ah, yes. Not Narcissa Black's younger sister, but Narcissa Black's younger cousin, Silvia Rosier.

Both looked up when he arrived, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Black's wand slip discreetly into her hand, but Silvia Rosier didn't draw a weapon. She simply glared, and if looks could kill (James was pretty sure they could) then he would be six feet under.

Black's left eye twitched and she proceeded to ignore him, Silvia Rosier following her lead. They talked in even more hushed whispers than before, Rosier darting a glance at him occassionally.

When James had stopped feeling like he was going to die of fear and only faint, he stepped forwards on wobbly legs that felt suddenly like jelly. Black and Rosier didn't look up, though he was sure that both of their wands had slipped into their hands.

His knees felt really weak now. He wondered, out of the corner of his mind, if they were going to melt. James stumbled over himself, tripping and falling head-first into the floor.

Rosier snorted. "Graceful he is not." she said, loud enough for him to hear. His cheeks burned in mortification.

All around, students were gathering. It was nearer to class time now, and most people had already arrived at the Greenhouses, and those who weren't were on their way. Great. A whole crowd to see his public humiliation.

James set a hand on the floor and used it to stand up, trying desperately to ignore the snickers and laughs of the students around him, and Sirius's whisper of "what the hell?".

He wobbled forwards, trying desperately to look at least a bit confident - perhaps as confident as he had felt before he had heard of Black's duelling process. 

Which brought his mind to their honor duel again, and then to being knocked out, his mother scolding him, Sirius encouraging him to apologize, and actually trying to act on Sirius's suggestion. Ugh. He hated train of thought.

Black had clearly figured out that he was trying to get to her. "Jelly-Legs Jinx, Potter?"

James tried for a weak attempt at a smile. It came out as a sort of grimace. "No."

One elegant eyebrow arched. "Then why are you so...wobbly?" she asked, her face giving no indication whatsoever to the thoughts in her head.

James stepped forwards and opened his mouth...

And fell again.

The crowd, once again, burst into boisterous laughter. Black herself was struggling to hold but a smirk, but her emotions clearly had gotten the better of her, and she gave a very un-Black-ish giggle.

James's face burned with humiliation. Apologizing couldn't be that hard. Could it? No, it couldn't be. A lot of people apologized every day.

He stood up again, hoping sincerely that he didn't fall again. It would be the talk of Hogwarts - Potter Heir falling over himself to apologize. Or something like that. He'd be the laughingstock of Hogwarts for the rest of the seven years in which he resided in the school. If that happened, perhaps he could convince his mother to send him to Ilvermony instead -

Focus, James, focus! He mentally berated himself. 

He bowed formally, trying to mimic his mother, Lady Dorea Black Potter, when someone in the Wizengamot proposed a legislation that she didn't like or support. Neutral, subtly threatening expression. Stiff posture.

Black looked taken aback for a moment, then a blank mask identical to his mother's settled over her face. Rosier quickly copied her example, her ice blue eyes glittering - with what, James didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

"Heiress Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, I, James Fleamont Potter, Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, formally apologize for my slight on your honor." His voice didn't shake, a point in his favor.

An expression flickered over Black's face, and she curtsied. "Heir Potter, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, I, Lyra Cassiopeia Black, Heiress of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do accept your formal apology for the slight on my honor and wish to start anew and build alliances."

"I thank you, Heiress Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, for accepting my formal apology. I support your wish to start anew and build alliances."

Professor Sprout came hurrying up at that point. "Greenhouse one, chaps." she said cheerfully, and James exhaled in relief.


End file.
